staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Września 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 Sądne dni (The Home Court) (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Reed, Meagan Fay, Meghann Haldeman, Breckin Meyer (22 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Zwierzaki cudaki - serial dla dzieci (25 min) (dubbing) 09.10 Opowieści o...: Mydło - program dla dzieci 09.30 Miganki - program dla dzieci (stereo) 09.40 Dam sobie radę - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (50/120) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999-2000, reż. Jose Alcalde, wyk. Carolina Tejera, Juan Carlos Vivas, Mariano Alvarez, Luis Fernandez (44 min) 10.50 Dziecko, troski i radości - magazyn 11.10 Narodowe Fundusze Inwestycyjne - reportaż Urszuli Rurarz 11.35 Z Polski rodem - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 12.20 do Unii - magazyn 12.45 Klan (364) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Kotulanka, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 2 etap Malbork - Toruń 13.20 Auto-mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.35 Naturomania 13.50 Zwierzęta świata: Tropem wydry (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Austria 1998 (stereo) 14.15 Naturomania 14.25 W rajskim ogrodzie: Wybrzeża Kostaryki - program edukacyjny 14.45 Naturomania 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 2 etap Malbork - Toruń 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (365) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Franklin - film animowany, Kanada 1997 (22 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (J.A.G.) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Terence O'Hara, wyk. David James Elliot, Catherine Bell, Patrick Labyorteaux, Karri Turner (44 min) 21.00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 21.10 Pamiętnik rodzinny - pierwszy krzyk (1) - telenowela dokumentalna Wojciecha Szumowskiego 21.40 Forum wyborcze 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Studio sport: Kronika Tour de Pologne 23.15 Zrozumieć ciszę (Silent Fall) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Linda Hamilton, John Lithgow, Ben Faulkner (96 min) 00.55 Rodziny i miasta: Cały ten cyrk 01.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (215): Starania - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (Picket Fences) (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992-96, reż. Alan Myerson, wyk. Tom Skerritt, Kathy Baker, Lauren Holly, Costas Mandylor (44 min) 09.50 Świat dzikich zwierząt (26-ost.): Armie mrówek - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 10.15 McGregorowie (35/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1993, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Joshua Lucas, Brett Climo, Guy Pearce (47 min) 11.00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 11.55 Tablice pamięci: Lekcja 12.05 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.30 Wesołe scenki z Górnego Śląska - czyli antologia humoru (2) - program rozrywkowy (stereo) (powt.) 13.15 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) (18) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy/Włochy/Austria 1994, reż. Thomas Jacob, wyk. Gerhart Lippert, Walther Reyer, Enzi Fuchs, Grundi Ellert (50 min) 14.05 Przygody Shirley Holmes (The Adventures of Shirley Holmes) (1/13) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Gary Harvey/Kim Todd, wyk. Meredith Henderson, John White, Sara Ezer, Blair Slater (23 min) 14.30 Zgrana chata - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Złotopolscy (216): Operacja - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (217,218): Święta ziemia, Czuwanie - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (50 min) (powt.) 17.05 Kościół i świat - magazyn 17.10 Parafia 2000 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 W sieci - magazyn internetowy (stereo) 19.30 Sierpniowa przemiana - reportaż Anny i Jacka Mydlarskich 20.00 Polska bez fikcji: Kraina złudzeń - film dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica (36): 5 września 1944 21.35 Dwójkomania 21.40 Kawaleria powietrzna (22): Wyblinka i prusik, czyli nie całuj skały - serial dokumentalny, Polska 2000 (stereo) 22.15 Wieczór z Jagielskim 23.00 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Stowarzyszenie umarłych poetów (Dead Poet's Society) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Robin Williams, Robert Sean Leonard, Ethan Hawke, Josh Charles (124 min) 01.10 Wieczór artystyczny: Tomasz Stańko Gren Hill Project - koncert 02.10 Okrągła wieża (The Round Tower) (1/3) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Alan Grint, wyk. Emilia Fox, Ben Miles, Edward Kingham, Christopher Connel (51 min) 03.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 7.00 Przygody Oggy'ego - serial 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial 7.30 Zwariowana podróż - serial 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Magazyn żeglarski 9.00 Kassandra - serial 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Janosik - serial 11.20 Podwodny świat - serial dok. 11.30 Grajmy w szachy 11.55 Przyrodnicy 12.15 Ścieżka z raju 12.35 Bilet do cyrku 13.00 Piano Express 13.30 Małe ojczyzny 14.00 Sekrety kobiet 14.30 Eastenders - serial 15.00 Zaczarowany świat... minerałów 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Odkryj nowy świat 19.30 Przygody Oggy' ego - serial 20.00 Dynastia Grimaldich - serial dok. 20.30 Kassandra - serial 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Eastenders - serial 22.30 Spotkania z taaaką rybą 23.00 Zaproszenie 23.20 Pogranicze w ogniu - serial 0.20 Hokej na lodzie 1.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial anim. 7.25 Pokemon - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Pomoc domowa - serial 8.30 Wysoka fala - serial 9.30 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 10.30 Fiorella - serial 11.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki 12.00 Oni, ona i pizzeria - serial 12.30 Idź na całość 13.30 Graczykowie - serial 14.00 Macie, co chcecie 14.30 4x4 15.00 Batman - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Z głową w chmurach - serial 16.45 Herkules - serial 17.45 Fiorella - serial 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza - serial 20.30 Licencja na zabijanie - film sens. ang. (1989), ok. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.55 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 23.25 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.30 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.45 Prognoza pogody 23.55 Polityczne graffiti 0.10 Duża przerwa (1) - serial 0.40 Kurier TV 1.00 Lekarze z Los Angeles - serial (kod.) 1.55 Pożegnanie TVN 06.05 Porywy serca (Por tu amor) (18) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1999, reż. Luis Eduardo Reyes, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Gerardo Murguia, Margarita Magana, Saul Lisazo (50 min) (powt.) 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Delfy (22) - serial animowany 07.35 Łebski Harry (75) - serial animowany 08.00 Inspektor Gadget (66) - serial animowany 08.30 Kleszcz (2) - serial animowany 09.00 Kłamstwo i miłość (La Mentira) (72) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Kate del Castillo, Guy Ecker, Karla Alvarez, Sergio Basanez (50 min) 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.45 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (64) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Fernando Colunga, Enrique Lizalde, Laura Zapata (45 min) 12.05 Angela (75) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1998, reż. Roberto Gomez Fernandez/Salvador Sanchez, wyk. Angelica Rivera, Juan Soler, Ignacio Lopez Tarso, Jaqueline Andere (50 min) 13.20 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 13.50 Delfy (22) - serial animowany 14.15 Łebski Harry (74) - serial animowany 14.30 Inspektor Gadget (66) - serial animowany 15.00 Kleszcz (2) - serial animowany 15.30 Alf (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Elson, Benij Gregory (30 min) 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.20 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Porywy serca (Por tu amor) (19) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1999, reż. Luis Eduardo Reyes, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Gerardo Murguia, Margarita Magana, Saul Lisazo (50 min) 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela (76) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1998, reż. Roberto Gomez Fernandez/Salvador Sanchez, wyk. Angelica Rivera, Juan Soler, Ignacio Lopez Tarso, Jaqueline Andere (50 min) 20.30 Na ratunek - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Podwójna gra (The Set Up) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Strathford Hamilton, wyk. Billy Zane, Mia Sara, James Russo, James Coburn (115 min) 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.20 Sport 23.25 Pogoda 23.30 Drew Carey Show (2) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Drew Carey, Diedrich Bader, Christa Miller (30 min) 00.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.30 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 01.00 Miasteczko (15) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko/Marek Brodzki/Tomasz Hynek, wyk. Anna Samusionek, Szymon Bobrowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Wojciech Duryasz (35 min) 01.40 Cyfra - magazyn nowych technologii 02.10 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 6.00 Magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial prod. USA 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.30 Garfield - serial anim. prod. USA 9.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial anim. (powt.) 9.30 Kosmokoty - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 10.00 Crime Story - serial krym. prod. USA (powt.) 11.00 Głowa rodziny - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży prod. USA (powt.) 13.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.25 Program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial prod. USA 14.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Piłka w grze - serial anim. prod. USA 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial anim. (powt.) 16.45 Kosmokoty - serial anim. prod. USA 17.15 Głowa rodziny - serial anim. prod. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Cobra - serial sens. prod. USA 18.55 Żar tropików - serial przyg. prod. USA 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.00 Bieg po szmal - serial kom. prod. USA 20.30 Dziennik 20.45 Odwet Ala - film sens. 22.40 Magazyn 22.55 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 23.20 Bezbożny - film prod. USA 1.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 1.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.25 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Rlverdale - serial 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball 8.50 Nie z tego świata - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.55 W obcym mieście - serial 11.20 Cudza krew (2) - miniserial USA 12.10 Zoom 12.40 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian-telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom 19.30 W obcym mieście - serial 20.00 Śmierć za śmieć - dramat USA (1990), wyk. Michael Tucker, Juliette Lewis, Brad Pitt 21.40 Dr Stefan Frank - serial 22.35 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 23.25 McCall - serial 0.15 Sexplozja - magazyn 0.30 Zoom 0.55 Śmierć za śmieć - dramat USA (1990) 2.25 Murder Call - serial 3.10 McCall - serial 3.55 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Magazyn polonijny z Ameryki Północnej (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 09.00 Południk 19-ty: Co się kryje w ziarnku piasku? - magazyn dla dzieci 09.25 Baśniowa kraina braci Grimm, Simsalsa (1/26) - serial animowany, Niemcy (dubbing) 09.50 Widziadło - horror, Polska 1984, reż. Marek Nowicki, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Marzena Trybała, Hanna Mikuć, Mariusz Benoit (95 min) (powt.) 11.30 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Zwierzenia kontrolowane: Leon Niemczyk - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.35 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Czerwone Gitary (powt.) 13.00 Radio Romans (23/32): Spięcia - telenowela, Polska 1994, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Dorota Kolak, Igor Michalski, Mirosław Baka (26 min) 13.25 Ze sztuką na ty: Krakowski Festiwal Stanisława Wyspiańskiego - reportaż Doroty Chamczyk (powt.) 13.50 Laureaci Konkursów Chopinowskich - Halina Czerny-Stefańska 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 2 etap Malbork - Toruń 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Na polską nutę - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Bar Atlantic (10/13): Biały fartuszek - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Piotr Machalica, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Marta Lipińska, Witold Pyrkosz (27 min) (powt.) 18.15 Zaproszenie: Chaty w kraty za wydmą - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiwego 18.35 Radio Romans (23/32): Spięcia - telenowela, Polska 1994, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Dorota Kolak, Igor Michalski, Mirosław Baka (26 min) (powt.) 19.00 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - serial animowany (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Syzyfowe prace (1/6) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Marcin Wołek, Joanna Szczepkowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Andrzej Wichrowski (52 min) 21.00 Forum Polonijne - magazyn publicystyczny 21.45 Song of Songs Festival - Międzynarodowy Ekumeniczny Festiwal Muzyki Chrześcijańskiej (stereo) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Forum wyborcze - program publicystyczny 23.45 Okna: Zwierzęta wśród ludzi - program publicystyczny 00.30 Monitor Wiadomości 01.00 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 01.20 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Radio Romans (23/32): Spięcia - telenowela, Polska 1994, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Dorota Kolak, Igor Michalski, Mirosław Baka (26 min) (powt.) 02.30 Syzyfowe prace (1/6) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Marcin Wołek, Joanna Szczepkowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Andrzej Wichrowski (52 min) (powt.) 03.30 Forum Polonijne - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 04.15 Song of Songs Festival - Międzynarodowy Ekumeniczny Festiwal Muzyki Chrześcijańskiej (stereo) (powt.) 05.00 Panorama (powt.) 05.20 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.30 Gościniec przez Polskę - magazyn Justyny Ziółkowskiej (powt.) Polsat 2 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd (23) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator prawny 10.25 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (22) - serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (4) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Świat dalekich podróży (22) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Wyprawy (5) - serial przyrodniczy 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator prawny 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Szkic do portretu. Spotkanie w pracowni - film dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (8) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (9) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Co się stało? (28) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Żywioły Ziemi (23) - serial przyrodniczy 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Opowieści łowieckie (23) - serial dokumentalny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator prawny 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Sally - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Włochy 1992 12.50 Top Shop 18.00 Przysmaki życia - talk show 19.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Włochy 1992 19.45 Top Shop 21.20 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 22.25 Top Shop 00.10 Hot Shop 00.40 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny WOT 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego (16/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (21 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Zwariowana podróż (Driven Crazy) (7/13): Kiepskie wymówki - serial przygodowy, Australia1998, reż. Sophia Scheding, wyk. Anthony Hammer, Molly McCaffrey, Fred Whitlock (25 min) 08.00 Telewizyjny numer warszawski 08.10 Warszawa znana i nieznana (powt.) 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 09.00 (WP) Kassandra (123,124/300) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Janosik (1/13): Pierwsze nauki - serial przygodowy, Polska 1974, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz (48 min) 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat (7/24) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 11.30 (WP) Grajmy w szachy - felieton 11.55 (WP) Przyrodnicy: Żyć całym życiem - magazyn przyrodniczy 12.15 (WP) Ścieżki z raju - program dokumentalny 12.35 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 13.00 (WP) Piano Express: Tadeusz Nalepa - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Małe ojczyzny 14.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.15 (WP) Tour de Pologne - relacja z wyścigu 15.10 (WP) Milenijne urodziny Lecha Janerki 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Komputerowi korsarze (Corsarios del chip) - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Rafael Alcazar, wyk. Karra Elejalde, Fernando Guillen-Cuervo, Cayetana Guillen-Cuervo, Paulina Galvez (100 min) 17.15 Powstanie Warszawskie (36/63): Dzień trzydziesty szósty - cykl dokumentalny 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza (powt.) 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Mediator - program publicystyczny 18.40 Studio reportażu 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego (16/26) - serial animowany, Francja 1998 (21 min) (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Dynastia Grimaldich (1/4) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 20.30 (WP) Kassandra (123,124/300) - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders (117/130) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 23.20 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (22/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (60 min) 00.20 I liga hokeja na lodzie mecz SKH Sanok - Podhale Nowy Targ Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) A 20th Century Endgame: Oblężenie 09.55 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Dubaj 10.20 (P) Ultranauka: Czarny samolot 10.50 (P) Dzikie Discovery: Opowieść o australijskim lwie morskim 11.45 (P) New Kids on the Block: Miasto powrotów 12.10 (P) Podróżnicy w czasie: Kobiety z Lesbos 12.40 (P) Nauka: Nie igra się z naturą: Endocrine Disruption 13.30 (P) Wielcy Egipcjanie: Tutanchamon 14.25 (P) Tajemnice historii: Klątwa Tutanchamona 15.15 (P) Podniebne bitwy: Trudne zwycięstwo 16.10 (P) W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów: Machu Picchu - imperium Inków 17.05 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Finlandia 17.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery Suplement: Dziwne wspomnienia 18.00 (P) Nieujarzmiona Amazonia: Syn Calohoy 19.00 (P) Kraina samochodów: Samochody z Europy Wschodniej 19.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 20.00 (P) Połączenia: W kontakcie 21.00 (P) Niewyjaśnione tajemnice: UFO - Powód, by wierzyć 22.00 (P) Planeta oceanów: Wielorybie pieśni 23.00 (P) Skrzydła: Cel - Berlin 00.00 (P) A 20th Century Endgame: Oblężenie 01.00 (P) Kraina samochodów: Samochody z Europy Wschodniej 01.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 02.00 (P) Nieujarzmiona Amazonia: Syn Calohoy 03.00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 08.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Parada krów 08.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Gepard - najszybsze zwierzę świata 09.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 10.00 (P) Opowieści z zoo 11.00 (P) Leśny lud 12.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Parwowiroza 12.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Masakra kóz 13.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 13.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Dolina Śmierci 14.00 (P) Ptasia telewizja: Ptaki z New Jersey 14.30 (P) Ptasia telewizja: Ptaki z Nowego Jorku 15.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 15.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Niezwykłe zwierzęta 16.00 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Setery irlandzkie 16.30 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Angielskie fox houndy 17.00 (P) Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Zatoka Monterey 19.00 (P) Akwanauci 19.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 20.00 (P) Schronisko w Battersea 21.00 (P) Centrum dla dzikich zwierząt 22.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Garstka słoni 23.00 (P) Łowcy: Zęby i pazury 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Grubas w Wilts: Stare rowery i prawdziwy bekon 13.30 (P) Kanadyjska uczta: Balsamiczny ocet winny 14.00 (P) Tu i tam: Senegal 14.30 Planeta wakacje: Goa 15.00 (P) Wielka wyprawa: Atrakcje 15.30 (P) Tradycje i ¶więta: Festyn Fallas w Walencji 16.00 (P) Australijska panorama: Terytorium Północne 16.30 (P) Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy: Sydney i King Island 17.00 (P) Wszerz i wzdłuż: Argentyna, Melbourne i Tiwi Beach, Afryka 17.30 (P) Podróże marzeń: Afryka Południowa - przez Drakensberg 18.00 (P) W drodze: Dania 18.30 (P) Rodowody z Burtem Wolfem: Smak Virginia Beach 19.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Veneto 19.30 Planeta wakacje: Goa 20.00 (P) Podróże golfowe: Tajlandia 20.30 (P) Lunch z Brianem Turnerem: Domowe wino i ser Cambridge 21.00 (P) Tu i tam: Senegal 21.30 (P) W Portugalii: Algarve 22.00 (P) Bunt na Bounty: Epicka podróż po Morzach Południowych 23.00 (P) Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: Prywatny Rezerwat Nyathi 23.30 (P) Oceania: Kiribati, Tahiti i Australia 00.00 (P) Morska podróż: Schull, Mizen Head i Garnish Island 00.30 W podróży...: Wakacje i Teneryfa 01.00 Zakończenie programu